


Lost And Found

by hazelandglasz



Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Meet-Cute, Subways
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-15
Updated: 2015-07-15
Packaged: 2018-04-09 12:53:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4349555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hazelandglasz/pseuds/hazelandglasz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anonymous asked<br/>i work at the lost and found and does this thing seriously belong to you au with klaine :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lost And Found

As far as part-time job goes, Blaine is pretty happy to have secured one at the MTA lost and found desk.

The feeling that he helps people is enough to trump the feeling of stepping in the Twilight Zone every time an agent brings a new item.

Bags, umbrellas, sure he can understand.

Pets, a bit more uncommon, but he gets to secretly cuddle with the dogs and cats–and yes, even the lone python that they got once, because Penelope was all lovey-dovey–while waiting for their owners so he doesn’t linger on it.

Dentures–far too often for Blaine’s liking, and just … how.

Wheelchairs and bikes–really makes him wonder about how inattentive can one person get.

But this is a first.

He never expected to get the infamous[ red sole shoes](https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/736x/b1/95/b7/b195b70e88d17e9fbadc609cd8a590b3.jpg) at the Lost and Found, and Blaine turns one of the pair between careful fingers to inspect it more closely.

He’s never wanted to be a woman, or wondered about his own gender, but he has to admit that wearing these might make him feel … all-mighty and powerful, like Unique claims when he asks about the expansion of her shoes collection.

Not to mention how tall he would be in those.

Blaine looks around to make sure that he’s alone, checks the size of the shoes–a Women 12, that should fit him …–and quickly takes off his own shoes to slid his feet in them.

Okay, that’s a bit tight, but he doesn’t see what is the big deal with high heels …

“Excuse me?”

Blaine looks up and stands from his stool–

And falls flat on his face, because now he gets it.

Holy shit, Mother of God, Heavens above and Hells below, it hurts.

His feet, first, forced into a tiptoeing position; his calves, too, because damn this is more strenuous than a dance rehearsal; his face, then, because he did not land gently.

And, last but not least, his pride.

As quickly as he can, and with as much dignity as he can mustered, Blaine stands up and takes off the shoes, pushing them into a shelf.

“May I help you?” he asks politely, as if the newcomer had not witnessed his short attempt.

As if the newcomer is not exceptionally handsome.

Great.

Tall and Gorgeous smiles at him benevolently–Blaine would say fondly, even–before digging in his pocket for his phone.

“I’ve been told that my possession might be here,” he says, and sweet baby Jesus what a voice.

Remarkable, light and strong at the same time.

A hummingbird in Burberry.

“Of course, Mister …,” Blaine replies, picking up his binder.

“Hummel. Kurt. Kurt Hummel”, Burberry replies, nostrils flaring in embarrassment before he shakes his head slowly and pushes his phone in Blaine’s direction. “And this is what I lost?”

Blaine peeks at the phone and can only bite on his lower lip to keep from making a very high-pitched noise.

Looks like the Louboutin have found their owner.

Sorry Unique.

“We have them,” Blaine replies, before bending over to get the shoes. The fact that Kurt’s eyes are definitely not on the counter when he straightens up does not go unnoticed. “Here, if you could inscribe the date, your name and your signature while I make a copy of your I.D. …”

Kurt takes his I.D. out of his inner pocket and hands it to Blaine before picking up the pen.

Blaine goes to make a copy of the card, but he leans against the machine while Kurt writes everything down. “May I ask a question?” he says, unable to stop himself.

Kurt hums in agreement.

“It’s a bit personal.”

“Go ahead,” Kurt replies, looking up at Blaine before returning his attention to the binder.

“Those shoes …”

“Yes?”

“They really belong to you?”

Kurt’s smile stretches. “Yes.”

“Pardon me if I’m too noisy, but for what purpose?”

Kurt straightens up to his full height. “Because they’re very pretty.”

“You bought Louboutin shoes for decorative purposes?”

Blaine never entertained the idea of finding a partner that could literally throw money out of the window, but he definitely wouldn’t mind playing arm candy for Kurt.

Kurt laughs, an adorable snorting sound before he takes a deep breath. “Well, yes, when you say it like that, it makes me sound like one of the Kardashians,” he says, and Blaine huffs a laugh. “But I found them in a thrift shop and I just couldn’t let them in that sad, dirty, dusty basket.”

“Completely understandable.”

“And for 40 dollars, too.”

Blaine’s eyes are bulging. “That would have been criminal indeed.”

“So now they sit pretty on my shelf–except when one of my friends need them for an audition.”

“Oh?”

Kurt leans against the counter, one arm folded on top of it to support himself. “My friend Elliott got an audition for the revival of Hedwig,” he explains with a gentle smile. “And he wanted to set himself apart, by showing up–”

“In heels, I get it,” Blaine finishes, nodding in admiration. “And can he walk in those?”

“Surprisingly, yes,” Kurt exclaims, a wide smile on his face as Blaine returns with his I.D. “Is that–is that all?”

Blaine checks the folder and offers a paper bag to Kurt. “It is,” he replies, trying his best to hide his disappointment. “Have a nice day, Kurt.”

“You too, Blaine,” Kurt says, his smile a bit sad if Blaine is not mistaken as he exits the office.

Blaine sighs and sends a message to Unique to get smashed.

The sweet oblivion at the bottom of his glass should smoothe the gloom of what could have been but wasn’t.

—

** Two days later **

“Um, Blaine?”

For God’s sake, his coat is still on his back. “Yes, Wes?”

“Someone came to leave a package for you.”

There is something in Wes’ voice that pulls a warning lever in Blaine’s brain. “Come again?”

Wes is sitting on the counter, as usual, waving a little package. “A fine gentleman came earlier today,” he starts, laughter making his voice shake, “and was terribly disappointed to see that it was not you on the other side of the counter. He then decided to leave this little present in my care–”

“Grave mistake.”

“–and added that he would love to know your sentiment about it.”

“Does this fine gentleman have a name?”

“Hummel. Kurt Hummel.”

Blaine’s eyes widen. “Gimmethepackage.”

“Now,” Wes teases, holding the package up, that asshole, “where are our manners?”

“Up your ass. Gimme!”

Wes’ laughter finally wins, and he plops the package in Blaine’s hand.

Inside a little box, Blaine finds an exquisite [bowtie](https://img0.etsystatic.com/067/0/9657937/il_570xN.759325532_aemb.jpg), and a card.

“ _If you’re interested, we could paint the town–or get a coffee ~ Kurt_ ”, followed by a phone number.

Blaine doesn’t even care that he’s giving Wes ammunition to tease him for the next decade(s).

He can’t contain his glee, and dances around to express it.

Before pushing Wes outside of the Lost and Found desk and calling Kurt.


End file.
